warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Obelisk
Obelisk]] An Obelisk is a Necron air-defence construct and a near-indestructible war machine, similar in design to a Monolith but wholly different in function and purpose. These cyclopean mobile fortresses’ function is to watch and wait for that inevitable day when a lesser race chances its army against a Necron Tomb World. They are almost undetectable whilst dormant, and are able to be sustained in such a state for thousands -- if not millions -- of standard years on the merest trickle of power, which is used to power a potent energy shield. An Obelisk awakens to full function only when it detects enemy aircraft in the skies above its Necron masters’ Tomb World, and the skies grow dark with the shadows of dogfighting flyers. When it does so its energy field is disabled, but by manipulating a minute gravitic singularity contained within it, an Obelisk is able to rise into the air from beneath the Tomb World’s crust, its approach swift but silent. Should an enemy aircraft stray too close, the Obelisk is able to trigger a Gravity Pulse, an expanding sphere of earth-shaking gravimetric force that blows enemy aircraft out of the sky and sends the intruder hurtling to a fiery death. As such, when an Obelisk activates, it rises to complete dominance above the war-torn surface of its homeworld. It will annihilate every enemy in the airspace around it and even obliterate ground-based targets with its eldritch Tesla Spheres. Armament All Necron Obelisks are armed with the following: *'Gravity Pulse' – When a Gravity Pulse is triggered by an Obelisk, the construct manipulates the energies of a minute gravitic singularity contained within it to produce an expanding wall of earth-shakingly powerful force. If an enemy aircraft is hit by this sphere of force, it inevitably is smashed aside and severely damaged, often being turned into a plummeting wreck as the pilot loses control of his aircraft. *'4 Tesla Spheres' – A Tesla Sphere is a form of Necron Tesla Weapon. An Obelisk mounts four around its hull to provide it with a defence against anything that enters the airspace around the war machine. Tesla Spheres have an extremely high rate of fire, even more so than a Tesla Destructor, and unleash bolts of living lightning that crackle from foe to foe after hitting their target, charring flesh and melting armour. Tesla bolts feed off the energy released by the destruction they cause, thus making their lightning become more furious with every fresh arc. *'Necrodermis' – The armour of Obelisks is made up of the same living metal Necrodermis that makes up all Necron android bodies and vehicles. Its remarkable regenerative properties allow it to automatically repair damage to itself; whether this is the regeneration of parts of its hull, the reknitting of metal plates, or the reconnection of circuits and other delicate systems to bring its various weapon systems online once more. Sources *''Apocalypse'' (6th Edition), pg. 172 *''Codex: Necrons'' (7th Edition) (Digital Edition), pg. 181 *''White Dwarf ''404 (July 2013) (AUS), pp. 14-15 es:Obelisco Category:O Category:Necron Category:Necron Vehicles Category:Necron Technology Category:Vehicles